


Day Four: Mirror Sex

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Scars, Steve Rogers loves Tony, body love, love and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Sometimes Tony forgets how beautiful he is. Steve makes sure he doesn't.





	Day Four: Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm still writing this. But these are kind of nice ways to clean out my pallet! I hope that you all keep reading it, and the more you let me know, the more I can motivate myself to write!

“Look at yourself.” The command spoken into his ear was softer than Tony expected from the leader of the Avengers but was still impossible to ignore. Slowly, the engineer forced his eyes open, softly moaning at the sight in front of him. Lean legs were spread wide, hooked over the sturdy thighs of the man holding him in place. His chest, riddled with scars and burns from years of lived experience and mistakes, was highlighted by the blue glow of the arc reactor pressed into his chest. Arms shook against the wall that supported him, sweaty from their previous round of sex. His face was flushed under a dark beard and lust-blown eyes, mouth bright red from kisses and needy bites along his lower lip. The hard arousal between his legs swayed with the rocking motion of Steve’s hips,which continued to fuck into him with steady movements. The fact that the super soldier could hold his weight so effortlessly was a huge turn on, but it conflicted with the gentle tone brushed against his pink ear. “Do you see it, Tony?” 

“What, the god fucking me like it’s his dayjob?” He tossed out the joke between groans of pleasure, hips trying to jerk back into the thrusts making his vision blur. He felt Steve’s hair brush against his neck when he shook his head and tightened his grip on the waist of the genius.

“You know what I mean.” The hint of a growl under Steve’s voice made Tony’s cock twitch in excitement, always enjoying the feeling of winding his lover up. The increased strength of the next thrust earned a pleased moan, Tony’s smile fleeting when feeling an intimate kiss placed against his shoulder. “You’re a work of art.”

“I’ve never been known for having the eye for that kind of thing.” He bowed his head to ignore the sight in front of him, wondering why he’d kept the door length mirror after he split with Pepper. He rarely cared to look at his body without a well-tailored suit on, and though he played off the implication that he didn’t need to see himself to know he was attractive, that wasn’t the whole truth. Seeing the marred skin and disfigured flesh was an instant buzzkill no matter how good his mood was. On nights he wanted to remind himself of his dark past, Tony would ditch his shirt, tracing each twisted scar around the arc reactor with a pained grimace. 

The first night he’d slept with Steve, his shirt had stayed on. Most of his clothes did, actually, as the two were frantic and desperate to feel each other after their near-death mission. But even as the months went on, and blind lust phased into awkward intimacy, Tony’s shirt was never removed. Steve’s hand slipped under the fabric in moments where bliss and hot pleasure made the engineer too needy to deny him, his sensitive nipples always being an easy way to make him come. When his dedicated lover went down on him, his nose sometimes hiked up the hem of Tony’s shirt, kissing and biting along his stomach before the engineer pushed his head down to where he needed attention. Steve never verbally mentioned the situation, and Tony pretended there was no situation to begin with.

Until now. 

“You’re gorgeous.” No room for protest was allowed in Steve’s voice, a hand sliding away from Tony’s slimmer waist to explore the skin presented to him. A sharp breath burned his lungs when Steve’s fingers slid against the edge of the reactor, making his head jerk up to watch the surreal experience. The pinnacle of perfection touching his damaged body so fondly felt wrong in his mind, but his heart sung with a desperate need for it to be real. In any dream he had with the captain, his unconscious made his body healed; there was no heart damage, no shrapnel, and no gaudy arc reactor sunk deep into his chest. In those fantasies, it made sense for his leader to watch his body move in awe. But the same look of pleasure he’d imagined was reflected in the mirror before him, blue eyes dilated with lust when his palm pressed to the deep scar against his abdomen. “You’re really something else, you know that?” 

“Most middle-aged men don’t destroy their bodies in tin cans, so I can say I’m one of a kind.” His snark fell flat, his head dropping onto the arm in front of him when Steve’s dick angled perfectly into his prostate. He’d never been one to come from anal stimulation alone, but the prolonged fucking had brought him close to finishing without a brush of attention to his heavy cock. Steve picked up his speed when Tony moaned, though he refused to stay silent.

“I remember this scar.” A thumb flicked against the blemished skin on his right pectoral, so close to his nipple that Tony had to bite back a whimper. “You got it protecting Dr.Banner after he’d de-hulked from exhaustion. A stray AIM bot came straight for him, and you let it pierce you instead.” 

“Couldn’t let my science bro die.” Silently he wondered if Bruce would die of embarrassment knowing he was a topic while Captain America fucked Tony into next tuesday. A tightened grip on his thigh hiked the genius up higher in Steve’s grasp, and the new angle allowed the super soldier better access of strong thrusts. 

“And the one here, on your side.” Tony’s head popped back up with a gasp, looking at the mirror to see Steve’s hand in motion against his body. A hot pressure slide through his stomach when Steve’s touch travel down, tracing the toned muscles (that he’d earned from long hours in the lab) before finding a home on Tony’s side. Watching the movements of his lover had him captivated, unable to look away from the reflection as their bodies moved together. “When you took on Mandarin without any backup and a half-broken suit.” 

“Steve, please.” The trip down memory lane was blurred with the powerful thrusts of heat between his legs, Steve’s dick never losing its hardness while fucking up into Tony. Arms were slipping from the wall from the sweat, but Tony tried to keep still while Steve’s fingers traced each scar on his body. He took his time, refusing to rush despite the whining and panting from Tony fogged up the mirror. Need slowly simmered into compliance, and Tony’s world narrowed down to the fingertips exploiting each mark and bleshmish on his skin. Steve treated him like a precious treasure, and not a marked-up hand me down. It was too much, and he had to blink back overwhelming tears at the tenderness. His skin prickled with anticipation as he watched the slow crawl of fingers move down his stomach, before finally wrapping around the flesh which pulsed in need. 

“Your body is just as amazing as your mind, Stark. I love every part of you. Don’t ever forget that.” Then a sharp bite was pressed into his shoulder, and Tony's world whited out completely. 

And for a second, he'd never felt more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww I've got the feels from this one. It made me super happy to show my favorite boy some love. Okay, so let me know if you liked it! Kudos, comments, and I'll be sure to reply! 
> 
> Day Five: Shotgunning


End file.
